Betrayal and Forgivness
by kitten548
Summary: takes place after the third movie at world's end, warning: some spoilers. Elizabeth had been waiting nine and a half long years for the return of her beloved William, but someone makes a surprise visit and an old flame is rekindled. sparrobeth pairing
1. Chapter 1

the sun was hot that warm september day, Elizabeth stood out near the waters edge; the same spot she had been standing when she had watched her beloved william sail away on the flying Dutchman. The sun was setting leaving in in tracks a trace of deep orange, a sadness filled Elizabeth's heart as she reminisced what she and William had shared that fateful heart breaking day. Soon though she would be with him again, and every minute would be spent in his arms; she closed her eyes and a smile graced her face at the thought of lying under his warm body, the feel of him inside was almost to much to bear.

The thought that she would soon see his face, her husband; nine years had passed and she had waited patiently, but now as the time grew so near she began to get restless. She longed for the taste of the open sea, the wind in her long golden hair, the spray of the salty ocean against her pale skin, and her long awaited love to hold her in his arms and kiss her with his lips. nine years and the tenth was coming to an end, two months and she would see that eerie ship sail over the horizon, she would see the man standing at the helm, the sun shining off of his face and the feeling of joy would fill her heart at seeing him.

She opened her eyes and took in a deep breath of ocean air, change was coming and she could feel it deep within her heart that soon somthing was going to happen. Though she did not know if it was truly something good, or bad, but at that moment she felt only happiness; for soon she would see him coming home again. Elizabeth looked out over the crashing waves and saw in the distance a single black speck, her smile faded as she stared long and hard at the spot; it was a ship..."she thought to herself, it has to be."

She watched at the speck grew larger and then she realized it was a ship, a ship with black sails; "Jack...?" she whispered as the smile on her face grew ten folds, it was Jack it had to be no other ship ever had black sails but the Pearl. elizabeth felt her heart leap with joy, jack had returned from his voyage to find the fountain of youth, then she thought. The last time she had seen the Pearl it was captained by Barbosa, he had slipped away almost to easily with the ship while Jack was flirting with two whenches. Even though Barbosa was a no good back stabbing pirate he had never again tried to kill Jack, even though they squabbled like school boys over who would captain the Black Pearl.

Now here was the Pearl, but who was behind the wheel? Elizabeth thought on this matter for a few minutes and noticed that the ship was headed for harbor. It was going to make port, the only thought running through her mind was that Jack was on the ship; because Barbosa would not be foolish enough to make buff at Port Royal. Only one man would be fool enough to risk it, it had to be jack she was sure of it. with the thought of seeing her long lost friend, eager to hear the adventures he had done and the things he had seen she took off toward the harbor with the thought of seeing Jack.

she reached the pier just as the Black Pearl made it into the harbor, she could see as she squinted the dark silhouette of a single life boat slowly making it's way toward the pier. There where no soldiers for the witty pirates to worry about as she watched and waited, she was garbed in her usual clothes; not however her lovely dresses and corsets but her long baggy breeches, loose white shirt tied at the chest of course, her captains hat, and of course her sword strapped to her side.

The only difference was she was clean, and her hair was brushed so all the tangles had been tamed out; she did indeed look like a pirate standing there on the pier waiting and watching. once the boat was almost there she could definantly tell that the man at the front was indeed Jack Sparrow; nine and a half years had it been since she last lay eyes on the clever pirate captain, she wondered had he changed, had he aquired a new crew or still sailed with the old one? as these questions played through her mind she had not noticed that the boat had all ready made it and was tied to the end of the pier. She was awakened from her daze by the familiar sound of a voice she had not heard in a long, long time.

"Evening malady, could you point us in the direction of miss turner's house?" Asked the voice with a hint of sarcasm in it's tone, elizabeth felt a smile widen on her face as she turned slowly only to see Jack Sparrow standing before her surrounded by his crew. Her crew, her friends, he smiled widely and nodded to her "it's been a long time dear lizzie has it not?" He asked waiting for her answer, Mister Gibb's and Mister Cotton stood to one side smiles as wide as they could possibly get along with the two that had left Barbosa's crew and joined Jack's.

She nodded and tried to conceal her excitement, but could not hide it from Jack; "I'm sorry do i know you?" she asked in a joking manner, Jack smiled and nodded. "aye that you do madame, that you surely do" she grinned and then threw her arms around Jack's neck holding him closer then she ever dared. "I have missed you Jack Sparrow, i have missed you more than you will know..." Jack graced her with a returning embrace "and i you dear Lizzie..." she released Jack and turned to the rest of the crew.

"Mister Gibb's...?" she said with a soft smile, the grin on his face warmed her heart more than words could describe."Nine and a half years to the day, and you've not changed a bit now have ye missy?" He asked extending his arms in a waiting embrace, she threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "aye the years have treated you kindly as well mister" she replies softly, he chuckles and then releases his hold on the young woman. She turns back to Jack and studies him for a moment, nine and a half years had gone by and he had not changed in the least, his hair still as shaggy as it had ever been.

His clothes the same, and yet something about him had changed not physically but somehow he had a look about him that told him he was different in some strange way. Though she could not point it out, in any case he had returned and she was eager to hear of his travels and danger filled adventures on the open sea. "come to my house, you and the crew are welcome to stay there" she says as the men follow her into town, her father had left her the house so she still lived in the grandest house in all of port royal.

once they had made it to the house Elizabeth removed her hat and hung it on a pin near the door, Jack being the gentleman he was removed his own hat though with great sadness and placed it next to hers. "So i see your father left you his vast wealth did he not?" He asked sweeping his finger along a rail and examining the dust on his fingers, he then wipes it on his shirt and looks around the house curiously. Elizabeth calls for her maids to come and show them to their rooms, "there is running water in each room, if you want to clean up before the evening meal and relax those tired muscles then there is also a bath in each one."

"supper will be done in half an hour, so be down here if you want it fresh out of the over..." Elizabeth replied with a sly smile on her face that meant to say you better be on time. Jack nodded and the corner of his lip twitched in an effort to sustain a smile. "aye i think i fancy a bath, it's been a while since i last enjoyed one" "well you heard her men upstairs to get all neat and tidy." mister Gibb's and the rest eagerly followed the maid upstairs and set to work the task of cleaning themselves up, Jack was the last one up the stairs as Elizabeth followed after him. "Jack...? i have a special room for you, come follow me this way."

Jack seemed a bit surprised then turned and followed her down the hallway as they made a left turn and walked all the way down to the end of the hall. both stopped in front of a black door with enlayed golden trim, "this was my father's room, tonight it will be yours; i... haven't been inside since i found out about my father's death." Jack seemed deeply touched that she would allow him, a dirty old pirate to have such a room as elogant as her father's. "Aye and i shall not soil it up to bad, Lizzie dear; of that i can assure you..." he replied with a warm smile, Elizabeth could not help but smile.

Somthing strange fluttered inside of her as he stared into her dark brown eyes, somthing she had not felt in a long long time; in a way it sort of scared her. He nodded then entered the room silently and closed the door behind him, Elizabeth stood in the same spot for a few minutes and thought as the feeling slowly drifted away, how she missed William. It had been so long since she had seen Jack, but she was over him wasn't she; she loved william didn't she? She thought for the longest time until her thoughts where interupted by the soft voice of the maid.

"Misses Turner?" "Diner is ready, Daniel is getting the dining room ready" Elizabeth turned and nodded, "make sure he set the table for five, tonight we have guests." "Yes Misses Turner," the maid bows and then heads back downstairs to the kitchen so she can help Daniel get ready. Jack looks around the room and notices the curtains are drawn, it's almost completely dark now as he walks over to the shades and pulled them open. The moon has risen high into the sky and casts it's pale glow onto the surface of the floor.

He sees a few candles and strides over to them as he lights them, the candles blaze dimly lights the room, his eyes travel around the room and he smiles. The bed is large and comfy looking, the blankets are thick and looks as though they would keep anybody warm, even on the coldest of nights. the floor is made of the finest marble and the large wash tub elogantly made of a finly finished wood, he walks over to the tub and start the water. it spills from the faucet in a steady stream as it slowly fills the tub, the water is steamy and alluring to the touch; the water slowly fills the tub until the water is close to the top.

Jack turns the water off and runs his fingers through it, it really has been a long time since he last bathed in somthing as fine as this. once he is satisfied with the water temperature he begins to undress, as he lets his clothes drop to the floor and steps into the warm water one foot as a time. Soon he is soaking in the water letting all the aches and paines slowly drift away, he leans his head back and rests it on the edge of the tub as the steam slowly drifts upwards. Jack looks down and see's that he is not the only one who is relaxing, he quickly recieves a hardon and rolls his eyes "looks like you could use a little attention" he replied with a soft chuckle.

"Right then... since there are no women about, then it looks like it's going to be just you and I..." jack grips himself gently and quickly relieves himself. after he has bathed and cleaned himself, Jack gets out of the tub and starts to dry himself off, then he realizes that he has no clean clothes. He looks over at a dresser and begins to dig through the drawers until he find a few suites of clothes that fit him quite nicely, he take a loose white shirt and a pair of brown breeches and a sash for a belt; dresses himself and then heads down stairs for dinner. When he finally arrives in the dining room Elizabeth is sitting at the table wearing somthing quite different that she had been earlier. His men where allready seated around the table waiting for the rest of the food to be brought out to them.

The clothes Jack had chose had belonged to her brother, the one who died just a few short years earlier; before any of them had ever met the notorious captain Jack Sparrow. She had been very close to her brother, his passing was very hard on her When William had been there he tried to comfort her; in time though her pain had subsided. She had to admit that his clothes fit Jack nicely, he looked a bit more human and she could smell the shampoo from a mile away. He cleaned up very nicely she thought to herself as his eyes never left her's, Jack studied Elizabeth for a moment and noticed that she was wearing a dark satin blue dress, her cleavage was a bit to revealing but he wasn't complaining.

the dress fit her body nicely and outlined her curves very strongly, he finally made it to the table and took the seat next to Elizabeth; as the crew talked and chatted excitedly amongst each other Jack turned his eyes back on Elizabeth. She was a beautiful woman, he thought to himself; her smile was like a ray of sunshine, her eyes like dark pools from the ocean, and her hair... oh her hair was as golden as the sun. He had loved this woman ever since he first lay eyes on her, but he knew that it could never be; he had william to thank for that. If Will did not exist then maybe they would have had a chance, but her heart belonged to William this he knew without a doubt.

And yet somehow he got the feeling that somthing was off, that look she had given him earlier in the room made him wonder, could there be a spark there? could she in fact still have feelings for him? Ten years was a long time to wait, perhaps she has lost some of the fire that burned inside of her for William; and maybe just perhaps he could spark and feed the flame that was slowly dieing inside of her. Elizabeth caught his eyes several more times before the night was over, and he knew he could see somthing deep within them everytime she looked at him. There was somthing there, but he knew that as long as William remained she would never be his, and maybe that is how is should be. He thought to himself, Elizabeth soon swung into his travels, and before he knew it he had told her of things he had seen and done over the last ten years.

"So was there a fountain of youth?" She asked her eyes showing how anxious she was to hear the answer, Jack sighed with a slight smile. "Oh yes there was a fountain of youth... but let's just say that the creature guarding it was a little to big for my taste..." "as much as i wanted to be young forever, i thought why not live out the rest of your life and die of old age?" She smiled and nodded her head, "oh how i miss the open sea, the wind in my hair and the smell of the salty air, even the feel of the spray of the water." Jack couldn't help but smile, "your a pirate Lizzie, that is to be expected; pirates have never been known to stay in one place for very long..." "aye that be more true than you know, once we get tired of one place the sea calls us back for another adventure" added mister Gibb's as he turned back and talked with the other men.

Jack again forced back a smile as he listened to Elizabeth go on and on about the sea and how much she missed it, then a suggestion came to mind. surely she would like to join his crew, i mean after all she has ten years to sail with him at one time; he decided that maybe he would ask her tomorrow. Jack yawned and tried to stay alert but he was tired and wanted to sleep, Elizabeth noticed this and yawned herself. "Well tomorrow is another day, lets get some sleep and we can talk more in the morning" Jack very much appreciated the gesture and nodded, "aye sleep sounds good, i haven't had much of it the last few nights; a good nights sleep in a soft warm bed sounds just about perfect."

Gibb's and the others had allready retired to their rooms as Jack and Elizabeth headed up the stairs, both made their way down the same hall they had gone before and both stopped in front of her father's room. "Elizabeth...?" he replied in a soft voice, she looked up into his dark brown eyes and could once again not look away." Yes Jack?" she asked, "sleep well, i know you look forward to seeing Will again" she blinked a few times and nodded. "Yes i long to see his face again, good night Jack...? Jack watched as she turned and slowly walked down the hall toward her own room. so graceful he thought here was a woman of unsurpassed beauty and yet he could see the sadness in her eyes, she was lonely, she longed to feel the warmth of a man against her. Holding her, loving her, he knew that if William did not return soon she would be looking for warmth else where; and how could he blame her? Ten years she had to wait on him, ten years of her life without the warmth and love of a man, there was no mistaking that look.

She wanted him but she did not want to admit that to him, but the look in her eyes gave her away almost immediatly; when the time came he would be there to hold her, he would be the one to love her, and love her he would. She entered her room and closed the door behind her, as she readied for bed; she sat by her window for a little while looking out over the ocean.

"Oh William i long to see your face, i long to feel your arms wrapped around me, and your lips touching mine, please return soon my love" "i fear i am slipping out of your grasp, my heart years to feel you, and yet i cannot wait much longer; nine and a half long years i have waited" "i don't know if i can wait that long again without you", Jack lay down in the bed and pulled the covers over him. As he lay there for a while the thought of having Elizabeth as his own entised him, and yet saddened him; for she would have to turn her love away from William denying him the one thing he truly wanted and needed.

what ever the outcome he would love her and never leave her, she was the woman he had wanted for years the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Even though he had been with so many women and never thought twice about ever settiling down with any of them, and yet this one girl, this one pirate stirred a passion deep within him. As he lay there thinking about her he knew that he had to have her, and have her he would; though he did not want to hurt William he felt that the outcome would be inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

_please let me know if i should go on with this story, it's my first fanfiction to actually submit on this website. I would greatly appreciate your review so please R&R._

* * *

The sun rose a bit to soon for the people of Port Royal, Jack lay snoring rather loudly obviously in peaceful sleep he had not realized just how long it had been since he last slept so good. He was suddenly awakened by a soft tap on the door, and a familiar voice came from the other side, "Jack?" "breakfast is ready" Jack stirred and rolled over on his back opening his eyes and blinking the sleep out of them, he heard her voice again and then groggily answered back. "I'll be out in a minute" he then heard her foot steps echo down the hall and disappear from his ears, he rubbed his eyes and stretched his muscles which surprisingly did not ache.

he then threw back the covers and let his feet touch the floor, he yawned lazily and looked over at the clock on the mantle ten o'clock. it took him ten minutes to wash up and get dressed and when he left the room the appetizing aroma of bacon, eggs, biscuits, and honey, filled his nostrils and his mouth watered with anxiousness. Elizabeth had just entered the house when she saw Jack at the foot of the stairs, "you better hurry, it's going fast!" She replied rushing into the dining room, Jack followed in step behind her and found his spot next to her, there was a steaming hot plate of food sitting in front of him; and bless her soul a mug of rum next to it.

A breakfast fit for a king, he thought as he began to eat heartily; Mister Gibb's drank more rum than he meant to and soon found himself passed out on the floor. Elizabeth laughed and shook her head "should we take him to his room?" She asked as she and Jack stood to look down at the drunken mister Gibb's, Jack leaned over the table and looked down at his friend then shook his head. "Leave him there, let sleeping dogs lie..." he replied trying to supress a chuckle of his own, "so what do you plan on doing today?" She asked looking at him from the other end of the table, Jack thought for a moment; "hadn't really thought bout that yet actually" he said taking the last sip of rum, "i have a few coins left, might as well go spend it on pleasurable company..." he said sitting the mug down and giving Elizabeth a stare that she did not recognize.

She hated when he gave her that look, and the thought of him being with no more than a whore made her worry for what reason she wasn't sure; "so you will be heading down to the pub then will you...?" She asked trying to sound unoffended and uninterested, Jack held back a smile and he noddded; "aye a day at the pub sounds right perfect, why do you disagree?" He asked waiting for her answer, now he was just toying with her he wanted her to say yes; but instead she just shook her head and looked him dead in the eyes. "do what you see fit, you are a pirate after all; are you not?" Jack seemed surprised at her answer but hit it well, "of course what else do you think i am?" He asked as he headed out the door, Elizabeth watched him go and felt a pain deep inside her heart as he disappeared down the stone walkway and out of sight.

She just couldn't understand it, why would she care what he did with his free time? If he chose to go and shame himself with wild woman then so be it; it was none of her concern. Then again she felt somthing deep inside, it was hurt but why would she be hurt at a man who she knew had never once looked at a woman as nothing more than a toy for his own selfish pleasures. she didn't love him so why should she care? Elizabeth stood on the porch a moment longer and then turned and entered back into the house, there was nothing to do that warm summer morning so she decided that it would be the perfect time to go down to the beach and enjoy the sun and the water. Perhaps go for a swim or a early nap on the sandy beach, it was such a lovely day, she went upstairs and dressed lightly in her soft blue breeches and a red loosly fitting shirt then headed down to the beach.

Once she arrived at the water's edge she took in a deep breath and released it slowly, how she loved the ocean somthing that had always remained an unexplored mystery. Sure she had been to many places with Jack and William, but she never really got to taste the full spoils of it, she never really got to sail on it for years at a time, and know the feeling of it's savage but gentle embrace. How she longed to see the world and live free from worry or care, how she longed to see far off and distant places, and not have to worry about civilized life. she wanted a life where she had nothing but the water and the wind in the sails to chart her course, never really knowing which way the wind would take her.

She smiled at the thought but pushed it aside when she remembered she had someone to wait on, someone she would not see for ten years, her heart suddenly fell at that sad thought. _Aboard the flying Dutchman: _William stood at the helm with a distant look on his face, his eyes searched the water as if waiting for somthing that was not comeing back. "William...?" Came his fathers voice, Will snapped to attention and looked over at his father. He smiled warmly and looked at his father for a moment, "You miss her don't you?" He asked, William felt a pain in his heart even though he did not have one in his chest it still beat for her, it longed for her.

"Aye... ten years i have waited, and soon as the time grows near i have a feeling that she will be waiting for me; waiting to see my ship sail over that horizon" Boot strap smiled and nodded, "remember my son ten years is a very long time to wait, i don't want you to worry... but as i said before a woman needs a man in her life who will always be there." Will tried his best not to think about it, but he knew that his father was right; somehow he knew that deep inside his heart there was a chance that Elizabeth was not waiting for him.

That she had found another and possibly mothered children, he had not seen or heard from her since that day he left her standing on the beach; the only comfort he had was the thought that she was possibly waiting for him. How he longed to look into her dark brown eyes, run his fingers through her golden hair, and hear her sweet, sweet voice whispering words of love in his ear, yes she had to be waiting for him she just had to be. What could he do but hope and wonder, the dutchman was a very lonely place to be, sure he had his father and the crew; but without elizabeth it was as if he did not exist at all. He knew there was no returing from his curse, he was doomed to be the captain of the flying Dutchman for the rest of eternity; then a thought came to his mind.

Even if she was waiting for him the most he could see her in her life time would be no more than nine to ten times, if even that long for even though he would remain on this earth she would not. She would eventually die, and probably alone and needing the man she loved most in her life; the more he thought about it the more he came to realize that maybe it would be better if she had found another. Because as much as he loved her he could not put her through such torment and misery, no more than what he had all ready put her through. Even if she had found someone new, he would not hold it against her because she was only a mortal.

He had eternity to wait on someone, she had only some eighty short years to wait; and he knew it was to long of a time to have to bear without someone warm and loving in your bed, to hold you when times got rough. then his mind wandered to children, if the time came for Elizabeth to bear his child he would miss the most important years of his son's or daughter's life, first word, first birthday, first steps, first day of school, first broken bone, and eventually marriage and grandchildren, as he thought about these things he struggled to hold back tears. He could never have the life he wanted with her, even though it pained him more than he could bear he realized that maybe he should let her go; if she had not allready been let go.

_back in port royal: _Jack stood near the back of the pub watching the ladies of the night work their charms on the unsuspecting men, several times he would smile and shake his head as a weary sailor was led upstairs by one of the many whenches for a night of shameful pleasure. Many nights that had been him, he would sleep with one or possibly two depending on how much money he had in his pocket and how adventurous the women seemed to be. He had a need for a woman's soft warm skin, and the warmth of other pleasures as well but he had not the enthusiasm for spending the night with another common whore. What he really longed for was a woman to love him, even though he knew he had a reputation to uphold his carnal lusts would have to remain dormant and unsatisfied.

Jack took a seat at one of the tables in the back and ordered a rum, as he sat there thinking about his life as a pirate he couldn't help but think that maybe it was time to settle down. He had been on so many adventures, to many to count on his part, he never grew tired of it mind you but he did long for somthing more; perhaps in time he would discover what it was that he needed so badly. He had seen it all and pretty much done it all, life on the sea was exciting and he loved every minute of it, and yet he was somewhat bored of it; but he knew that a few months on land and he would be back on the ship that had costed him his soul.

The ship he had given everything up to keep, and the only true love of his life the Black Pearl; as he sat there pondering deep in thought he was interupted by a young lady sitting next to him. He looked over at her and could not help but notice her beauty, she was young probably no older than 16 at the most; her hair was long past the small of her back and was braided in a french braid red as the hottest flame, her eyes where dark emerld green. Her accent told him that she had come from Ireland, a place he did not know all to well even though he had been there once or twice in his life; her skin was pale and red freckles surrounded her beautiful young face. She wore a soft green satin dress, nothing more she was well endowed for a woman of her young age and Jack noticed almost immediatly.

She smiled flirtily at him and spoke in a soft gentle voice, "why are you so alone, would you like some company?" She asked moving closer to him, he forced back a smile and nodded. "Aye i could definantly use some company" She smiled triumphantly at getting his attention and soon found herself seated in his lap, his left arm wrapped around her waiste and his right hand resting on her leg. "are you a captain of a ship?" She asked her dark green eyes catching his, he nodded and smiled slyly. "Aye, captain Jack Sparrow's the name and beautiful women are my game..." She giggled and put her hand down over his, he knew what she was; she was one of the pub's many whores.

So young he thought, she had her whole life ahead of her and here she was working in one of the lowest and dameaning jobs he could think of, getting paid for sleeping with men she was likely not to come across ever again. "She was shy though, probably her first time to work in a place like this; he liked shy girls; it made him feel more manly to know that he was holding somthing in his arms that had never known the touch of a man's flesh. Jack took in a deep breath and smell the softness of this young beauty, he wanted her that he could not deny but he did not know if he should take what she was willing to give.

This would have to be her first time working here, or any other place for that matter which would mean she was probably a virgin; he smiled at that thought he had not been with a virgin in many many years. The more he thought about her warm tender body beneath his the more he wanted her, it was time to work his charms he thought as he pulled her a little closer to him. She smiled shyly and looked away from him, that caused him to smile even more confidently he all ready had this girl right where he wanted her; all that was left was to make the final move.

"How much?" He asked, she looked over at him and a clever smile played her lips, "between you and me, this one is on the house" jack gave her a surprised look and smiled. she stood as he stood to, he took her by the waistes and slowly headed up the stairs; some of the other women who worked there stopped and watched as they headed upstairs. "Looks like tilly finally caught her one" "yea and a good one she has caught indeed" replied janny the mistress of the house. Jack lead her into an empty room and closed and locked the door behind him. She stood with her back to him as he slowly made his way toward her, was he really going to do this? He asked himself, she was so young and should probably be getting married and having children.

He came up behind her and pressed himself against her back, she could feel his hardon against the small of her back and she let out a soft gasp


End file.
